Insanity
by Freezn-Demon
Summary: my neice and I were at my friend Eru's place when we got sucked into narutos world watch as we make the akatuski go crazy and torture orochimaru
1. Chapter 1

OC'S

Lin a 13 year old girl has

Hair: white hair that is cut like boys.

Eyes: really dark green eyes

Wears: a black loose shirt that has naruto on it and has jeans on (ren tao: amazing……me: I know wait you arent in this story!)

Likes: RAMEN!!!! Naruto…sasunaru, anime, cosplaying, and POCKY

Attitude: has mood swings pretty quikly is hyper most of the time but when she is angry you better watch out has an alternate personality named Allen

Eru 

Age: 14

Eyes: really brown almost look black

Hair: goes to shoulder and is black

Wears: a white shirt that has sasuke on it wears baggy blue jeans

Likes: sasuke, cosplaying, pocky, soba, and annoying Zada

Attitude: gets angry really easily will only eat sweets

Zada 

Age: 9

Hair: blonde hair that goes to shoulder

Eyes: sky blue

Wears: a grey Gaara shirt and a mini skort

Likes: pocky, ramen, Lins movies

Attitude: down to earth calm and is the only one that Lin's alternate personality won't try to kill.

Prologue 

REAL WORLD 3:00 PM

"Hey has any one seen my sasuke plushy" Lin was searching for her plushy so that she could go to her friend's house and they could make a cosplay vid. Zada looked up from watching Naruto "no I haven't" "great just great well come on lets go." Lin ran and grabbed her back pack that had her naruto cosplay in it Zada also did the same but in hers she had Gaara's outfit in it.

"Is it just me or is it hot out here" Lin hated it when it was hot "yeah I have to agree with you and its October which is strange." Zada couldn't believe the heat especially when they passed the high school and saw what the temperature was. "One hundred and one degrees how can that be!?" Lin was wide eyed at the temperature that they were walking in. "good thing Eru's house is nearby." Zada was glad for that they crossed the street.

"Eru we're here!!!!" Lin announced as she opened the door to Eru's house. "I'm in the kitchen!!!!! Lin then ran to the kitchen while Zada slowly tagged along. "So what you making??????" since they had cooled down Lin was back to being a happy person. "I'm making sea salt ice cream all I need to do is place it the fridge" Eru was loosing her patience. "Well we're going to set up the naruto movies so that their ready for when you come down" (I almost wrote calm down earlier) Zada had noticed that Eru was getting angry.

After about ten minutes Eru cam downstairs with a couple of giant boxes of pocky. "This is going to be great!!!!" Lin was really excited because she loved naruto. After a while they all ended falling asleep. They didn't notice the TV glowing purple

"Where the Hell are we!!!!!!" Eru was the first to wake up. Right then a blonde haired blue eyed ninja covered in blood collapsed in front of them "is that naruto???!!!" They all said at once


	2. Chapter 2

Me: HI! Welcome to another chapter on Insanity.*grabs itachi's make up*

Itachi: *runs up* would you pleaz give me back my make up

Me: only if you do the disclaimer

Itachi: no

Me: *throws eyeliner to a emo* I would not say no if I were you

Itachi: fine Allen does not own naruto she only owns Lin and her alternate personality

Me: I **am** her alternate personality!!!!

Itachi: as I was saying before Allen interrupted me was she also owns her niece Zada and her friend Eru

Me: on with the story and damn right I own Eru she's my bitch^_^ (Eru is going to murder me at school now0_o)

AKATSUKI?????

Why do I have to carry him???" Lin whined "because you have a crush on him that's why" Zada Told Lin. Rustle "hey did you guys hear something in the bushes" this time it was Eru who spoke. "Yeah I heard something to WHO EVER IS HIDING IN THE BUSHES COME OUT NOW please" (take a guess if you guessed Lin your right!)The people who were hiding in the bushes stepped out. "Isn't that the…." "Akatsuki" Lin finished zada's sentence 'so you know about us un??" deiadara spoke. "If you guys think we're going to hand naruto over your wrong" Lin said while Eru and Zada went into a protective position in front of Lin and naruto.

"Now hold up what makes you think we're after the nine tails UN??"

Deidara tried to sound innocent. "Because your group is after the jinchurikis duh!" Lin did not want anybody to hurt her naruto. "How did you know we are after the jinchuriki??" kisame the shark dude asked us. "Everybody knows that you're after the jinchuriki" Zada calmly told kisame. "Not everybody knows about us" itachi emotionally told us "shit umm we really need to go see you" Lin started to go a fast walk away from them "not so fast un" deidara got in Lins way. "I want to know how you found out about our organization" Itachi demanded "and if I don't tell you are you going to use sharingan on me itachi" Lin teased. The Akatsuki members were shocked that this girl knew so much about them. "we should just be going now……RUN!!!!!!" Lin, zada and eru broke into a run "great their getting away un" deidara shouted frustrated. "not for long." itachi disappeared.

"we finally lost them….huff……huff" Zada tried to catch her breath. "hey where's Lin??" Eru asked "you have got to be kiddin me" zada exclaimed.


End file.
